


The Worst Patient (Gency Week Day 3)

by sigrún (stumpy)



Series: Gency Week 2.0 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, angela is a jackass when she's the patient, genji is Very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpy/pseuds/sigr%C3%BAn
Summary: Angela is recovering from surgery, and she's very loopy.





	The Worst Patient (Gency Week Day 3)

“And you called  _ me _ a bad patient.”

Angela groaned at the voice, bleary and loose from the painkillers. She waggled her arm at him, hand flapping, the picture of being post-op stoned. “Whaddya mean? ‘M the best patient. The best.”

“Yeah, and Ana turned up the painkillers for no reason, right?” Genji asked, a snicker in his voice. “Wasn't at all to knock you out?”

Angela shot him finger guns. “Precisely.”

He rolled his eyes. Angela really was worse than him.

Ana had found him, a cold stab of panic in his stomach when she had said Angela was hurt. But it’d been soothed at least a bit when she said no, it wasn’t particularly major and no, she hadn’t lost any limbs. She had been in surgery for a while to remove the bullet, repair her rib, and patch her lung, but had come out with few complications, just a warning that she  _ would _ be particularly out of it and loopy. She’d been desperate to get up and move around, and they’d had to give her more sedation because of it, so she wouldn’t overexert herself and get hurt further. Ana had called her a stubborn jackass.

With a heavy sigh, he settled in the chair next to her bed, amongst the machines they'd used to keep her breathing after she'd been shot. It was quiet, and he peered over to see if she'd fallen asleep that quickly. She hadn't, but was staring at him intensely. He blinked. “What?”

“You're pretty,” Angela slurred, and tapped his nose.

Genji patted her head lightly. “Alright, thanks. Why don't you get some sleep, Ange?”

She humphed at him, but snuggled up all the same.


End file.
